You're kidding!
by Jess K. Reagan
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis and Curly Shepard are out one night wandering around Lake Elmo. They've been hearing rumors about some sort of disturbance occurring in the dead of night in the forest near the lake. Derek Hale and his crew come into town to discover that a rogue alpha had turned two teenage greaser boys.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a crossover between The Outsiders and Teen Wolf. The Curtis gang, Shepard family and the characters of Teen Wolf are the main people that will be written about.

This is not the first chapter; this is just a summary of the story that I am going to write. If you have any suggestions and/or criticism, please leave comments or PM me as it will help me know what it is you guys want.

Story Summary: Ponyboy Curtis and Curly Shepard are out one night wandering around Lake Elmo. They've been hearing rumours about some sort of disturbance occurring in the dead of night in the forest near the lake. Obviously Ponyboy had snuck out and both his brothers had no idea where he was, Curly had no problem coming out as he is Curly Shepard but his brother didn't know where he was either. _Not that he'd care_. They are attacked by some animal-like human who is revealed to be a rogue alpha werewolf. The rogue had bitten Ponyboy and Curly, turning them into werewolves. When they figure out what'd happened to them, they decide to keep it to themselves until they find a decent way to come out to their families as werewolves. Derek Hale and his crew, including Stiles and his father (who is going to be the new sheriff of Tulsa), come into town to get a fresh start and they discover that a rogue alpha had turned two teenage greaser boys. Derek is the alpha with Scott as his beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy was staring up at the clear dark sky, shivering as the cool night air ghosted over his skin. Everything about the night was eerie and slightly disconcerting. _I should go back home before Darry or Soda figure out that I've snuck out. Man, this night is creepy. I feel like we shouldn't be here... we should leave – _

"Quit day-dreaming and get over here, Curtis" a rough voice broke into his thoughts. Ponyboy turned around to face the guy who convinced him to sneak out in the first place. _More like threatened..._ nevertheless, he walked towards the slightly older greaser and looked towards where he was pointing.

"A footprint? Curly, we're in a forest for Christ sake, of course there's going to be animal tracks" Pony was already in an irritated mood since he was almost certain that he was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. _Darry might wake any moment and find out I've gone out. _"Let's just go, I've got school tomorrow and there ain't anything here."

Curly was getting annoyed now. "Who the hell said they wanted to check out the rumours in the first place? Besides, these ain't any normal animal tracks. Look, they're almost like ours but not at the same time..." Curly couldn't explain it; the footprint looked human but savage and unruly at the same time.

Pony took a closer look at the footprint and had to agree with Curly. _Not that it proves anything_, Pony thought bitterly. "Well, we should leave now. I just don't feel right about this place and I'm not talking about the rumours, Curly. I feel like we're being watched or something; it's freaking me out."

Curly frowned and took a look around them. Completely abandoned, the forest which they were in near Lake Elmo was completely vacant. But, when he thought about it, he could understand what his friend was talking about. The whole scene around them seemed too serene, like the dead. They both decided to investigate the cause of the rumours which were all the kids at school seemed to talk about lately. Apparently there were some secret dark forces in the forest near Lake Elmo. Both boys felt curious and wanted to check it out to see if it was true. Everybody had their own theories: some said it was a ghost and others mentioned ridiculous stuff like _vampires_.

Unbeknownst to the two greasers, there was a shadowy figure of a savage beast crouched down behind some bushes right behind the boys. It was snarling and ready to pounce.


End file.
